The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gardenia plant, botanically known as Gardenia augusta and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RLH-GA1’.
The new Gardenia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Gardenia augusta ‘Daisy’, not patented. The new Gardenia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Daisy’ in a controlled environment in Seneca, S.C. in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gardenia plant by semi-hardwood and hardwood stem cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Seneca, S.C. since 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Gardenia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.